<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yellow by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369061">Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat'>two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Spells &amp; Enchantments, cuddling each other 'cause they're canon gay, two girls sitting in a secret room in the library, yellow - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity hang out in the library after school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bailor's Femslash February 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz's magic is yellow, soft and brilliant, and it blows Amity away more than it should. Amity's a Blight; harsh, cruel, unforgiving. Her magic is pink, and it burns her fingers when she uses it, though she'd never tell her parents that. Blight's aren't weak. A Blight doesn't feel pain. They cause it. </p><p> </p><p>It's evening, sometime after school when Amity should be at home with her family, and Luz should be at the Owl House, learning from the greatest witch on the Boiling Isles. But instead the two of them are huddled close together in Amity's secret room in the library, on one of the beanbag chairs, and Amity's sitting in Luz's lap and Luz is tracing lines into Amity's back with her fingertips, and Amity can't see what she's doing but she knows that the lines are runes, <em>light light light light, </em>and she can almost feel that yellow-gold magic burning it's way into her, except that Luz could never burn her. Luz could never cause anyone hurt. Instead, the runes twist and tickle her skin through the fabric of her shirt, and she knows they must be glowing, Luz can do that, she thinks, she doesn't know <em>how </em>Luz can do it, but she knows that Luz is incredible and that her magic is like sunflowers and sunlight and laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Luz explains that her name means "light" in Spanish, that she thinks it's fate, or something, that the first magic she ever made was bright and glowing. Amity doesn't know what her name means - she never thought to ask. She doesn't need to know, she decides, as she listens to Luz talk endlessly about how incredible this world is, the world that Amity was raised in, always thought was dull and drab. Luz tells Amity about everything that happened before they met, about how Luz genuinely thought she was the Chosen One (an honest mistake, as far as Amity is concerned) and about her adventures with Willow and Gus and about sneaking into school for the first time and about how sorry she is for ruining Amity's abomination class, and Amity's already reassured Luz that it's really no problem, she didn't do any harm, but Luz still feels bad about it and it shows, and Amity doesn't say anything after a while and she feels Luz draw a new rune into her back, one she must have learned from Willow, because Amity feels <em>growth</em>, strength, perseverance.</p><p> </p><p>Amity feels the warmth from Luz's bright yellow magic and she wants to bask in this forever. Her home is cold, in more ways than one. The building is old, bulking, drafty, full of fireplaces her parents never light and the twins' illusions of heat, in a hope that maybe a phantom fire will warm them, even though they know it won't. Amity's parents are cold, too, though their manner is different. They keep their expectations high, and their distance always secure. Amity hardly ever sees them, anymore, unless they find some minor school thing to chastise her about. She tells herself they won't notice if she's out "studying" at the library a little later than usual. She cuddles in closer to Luz, and they drift off to sleep, Luz muttering about magic until she's too tired to move. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>